beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flash1234
Topic Anything you are concerned about or need to speak to me,comment below and BTW. This is a talk page. Remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button. And replies will be here too by me and others. USE A TITLE! Flash1234 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Flash! Chat There's a Ref at Chat The Bey God 16:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Team-Deleted I want my team to represent Brazil in the World Championships. Oh and Pokemonsprinter2000 may join the team. King Fresh 21:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown Chat - The Bey God bey god is on chat i repeat bey god is on chat Duskinoirgull22 17:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Appreciate Thank you so much for registering my bey for me I really appreciate it. Battle Flash, I Have Improved, Battle Me if you want to see ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ The Bey God 19:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come to Chat so we can battle Duskinoirgull22 14:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'M ON CHAT Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! (talk) 19:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Business We need to discuss some business on chat if it says away please wait becuase I'm cleaning my room. Duskinoirgull22 (talk) 15:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -- Flash1234 20:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Flash, you off fanon chat for the rest of the day? Duskinoirgull22 (talk) 20:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Just tell the admins, and they should be able to block anyone that comes next. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know who the admins are, waiting at an airport for a plane and happened to see this. Also, someone needs to fix the Beyblade Fanon Wiki page. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, the guys who hit this place just look like common trolls, so if you don't really react, you don't feed them. Just revert and move on. :D Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flash1234 19:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you please change the ability names back on Helico Ptera ? They had those names for a reason, which is because in the fanfiction that Helico Ptera is in, it has those abilities. I'm not forcing you, but for once, I'm asking nicely. So please, change them back. Flash1234 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Flash, can you add me?Burn Fireblaze 135D (talk) 17:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Hey I need another favour' Hey flash i need a favor, do you reckon you could but my bet on the registration list again because I can't figure out how to do it....AGAIN,please (Bigfonta (talk) 14:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC)bigfontaBigfonta (talk) 14:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC)) ''hey could you answer my question Hey flash long time no talkie anyways I was wandering if you knew why the admins aren't registering beys at alll because I still haven't got a bey to battle with thank you for listening and reading Bigfonta (talk) 04:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bigfontaBigfonta (talk) 04:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC)